Another Divergent : Rain Parker
by El Santosa
Summary: Having a different way of thinking, Rain Parker always thought that she is living in the wrong place. Everything doesn't seem to be right until she met Caleb Prior, who turned her world upside down and gave her one of the few things she hardly found in her whole existence : HAPPINESS.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I made this fanfiction based on my observation of the characters from the movie, and I haven't read the book. So, there must be lots of mistakes or irrelevant plots, wrong pronouncement, and many more. Anyways, I hope you still like it.**

 **Chapter 1**

Even though I was born Candor, sometimes I have problem telling the truth. I always looking at the situation, calculating the side effect if I choose not to lie, how the truth would affect my life in the future, especially the closest seconds after I said it. And I'm good at that. Not even my parents know if I was lying, not my best friend Sean, not everyone in Candor, maybe even in the whole Chicago.

Other than good at lying, I also good at sneaking out and blending into the other factions. No one knows when I sneaked into Dauntless in the middle of the night and got my first tattoo at the age of fifteen. A black fox, drew permanently on the inner part of my left arm, a few inches above my wrist so I could hid it easily under that long sleeve jacket I always wear. All I have to do was wearing all black clothes, a bold eyeliner that framed my eyes, dark lipstick, and messy ponytail with some tease here and there. There was also a day when I sneaked into the Erudite library to study how to construct a soundproof room, which is now built under my bedroom with my wardrobe's floor as the secret entrance. And the other day, I sneaked into Amity just to observe what makes them always looks happy, something that I hardly find in my whole existence.

I know I shouldn't act like that, and I know that there's something wrong with me. But I can't help it. Since I was old enough to understand, I felt that I live in the wrong world. A weird, abnormal world where people are grouped into certain society. Then, it's all became clearer when I did my aptitude test. Instead of Candor, I got Dauntless, and it was only a second apart when the tester Tori, who happened to be the same person that tattooed my tanned skin, added that I was also an Erudite. I belong to more than one faction, something that Tori said is possible, but extremely rare and asked me to keep it as a secret. I asked her why, but she didn't said much other than that I might be in a danger if anyone found out. And that someone like me, a Divergent, would considered as a threat for the society.

When I go home, I answered the expected question by another lie. I said that I got Candor, knowing that it would make my parents happy and stop asking any further since the only thing they care about is me to be their successor at the court. I spent that night in my soundproof room, punching a sand bag repeatedly, lifted some weights, and throwing some knives at the target that I made myself out of an unused canvas and paint. When I felt that my body has reaches its limit, I stopped and rested at the corner of the room, staring at a small square window that catches the moonlight perfectly and thinking about the choosing ceremony. Tomorrow, in front of all factions, in front of people I've known and loved, I have to decide where I would spent the rest of my life in. Should I be in the place where adrenaline blows in every corner? Or where the brainiacs gathered around discussing some theories? Or live forever in one of the three other factions and filled every single day of it with lies?

When the sun touched the horizon, I climbed up to my bedroom, just in time when my mother knocked the door to check if I'm awake. After cleaning myself from dried sweat and changed into my best clothes, I joined them for breakfast, doing one more pretending that I'm excited about the ceremony, and hold that tiring expression along the road.

The place was half filled when we arrived, but it's not hard to find our seat. My heart was beating faster and faster as the clock is ticking, and slowly injecting fear little by little through my veins. It's a lot scarier that the first time I sneaked into Dauntless, a lot more painful than being stabbed a hundred times with a needle to create the fox that I grabbed tightly right now in order to calm my nerves. I don't know how many times I've gulped, or if I would ever find a spot to focusing my stare when I heard the first person being called to the stage.

"Rain?" my Mum placed her hand on my lap, "Are you okay, Honey?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Just a little bit nervous."

My Mum smiled and said something that supposed to make me feel better. In fact, every word came out from her mouth just made my nerve grows stronger. I even can feel my feet are trembling as I walked to the stage after hearing my name being called twice.

 _Think, Rain. Think!_ I said to myself repeatedly as I looking at the five bowls placed in front of me. I took a deep breath, close my eyes, and sorted all the thoughts that rioting my mind. _Be brave, be smart, or be a liar…_ I finally able to get rid all the irrelevant thoughts and focused on those three, _Dauntless, Erudite, or others…_ before one more thing came up in a sudden.

 _Be a Divergent._

I heard a lot of gasps, along with proud claps as the announcer finally announced the faction I choose. For a moment, I didn't believe when he said that I choose Erudite. In fact, I'm not sure if I've placed my bleeding palm on top of any bowl. I had a blank memory for a second, and that was when I did something that would affect the rest of my life. As I expected, my parents were giving me that disappointed and angry look as I walked to the blue clothed people that greeted me with strong handshakes. I felt guilt, but also a little sense of relieve. At least, now I don't have to talk carefully when I'm lying.

"I'm Caleb. Caleb Prior." was the first words I heard clearly since I looked away from my father's stare and joined my new faction. His voice was also the thing that brought me back into consciousness. I mean, I remember walking into one of the Erudite building, listened to the instructor about how our new life in this faction, and clearly sane enough to pick the right combination of my first Erudite clothes that keep my tattoo hidden. But still, my mind was left at the moment when I was standing at the stage, trying to decide which faction I want to be in, and can't stop thinking on how my parents are handling my 'betrayal'.

"Rain Parker." I try my best to smile, that judging by the look on his eyes, it was totally unbelievable. But he smiled back before eating his dinner, which is all plant based food without adding any more sauce or seasoning.

Even with all the luxuries and high tech facilities inside my room, I still can't sleep well that night. I don't know why but I just can't find any comfort. I kicked my blanket out of anxiety and walked for my wardrobe, only to find that all I have is blue-related colors, and that even the darkest one clearly can't convince people in Dauntless that it is black. Then, very slowly, I sneaked into the dorm's supply room to pick some bottles of black ink. Lots of black ink. Knowing that I might need to dye more than a tank top and a pair of jeans.

"What are you doing?"

I bit my tongue to prevent any swear words and pick the bottles that fallen off because of Caleb's sudden presence, "What does it look like?"

"Looks like you're raiding ink supplies. For a printer you don't have."

"It's none of your business."

"It is. Since you're kind of breaking the rules right now."

I scoffed, "Are you going to report me, Mr. Stick to The Rules?"

"I don't have to." he secretly pointed his finger upward, "There's a camera up there. With some people watching right now."

"If that so, I suggest you better leave the crime scene. You don't want to get into trouble, do you?" I raised my eyebrows, "Not in your first twelve hours in the new faction."

"And by trouble, you mean with you or the Erudite?" he asked, "Because I'm sure I'm no close of breaking any rules and you seems to be harmless."

I shook my head, "You're underestimating my character."

"Look… I just trying to save you."

"It's not the right time to play Abnegation, Caleb. And for a reminder, you're not one anymore."

"It doesn't mean I have to stop caring..." he stopped for a while, "Especially to you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Despite Caleb's 'simple' explanation, I still don't understand why he saved me. I've never learned the meaning of owing. There's only black and white, right or wrong, and guilty and innocent back in Candor. That's why, I don't think I'd ever understand why me saving his sister years ago worth him lying to the guards about the reason why I'm here.

"I'm sorry, _we're_ sorry..." he looked at the floor with an awkward smile, "We thought—Er... The supply room would be private enough. We didn't know there's a camera in this room."

The guard sigh, then nodded to the ink bottles that I've put back on the rack, "And what are the inks for?"

"It's for the game we play..." Caleb lowers his voice and move closer to the guard's ear. I can still hear him whispers shyly to him, "You know, to make it more... _Interesting_."

The guard frowned. He looked at me, observing me from head to toe, then moved to Caleb and shook his head. "Kids nowadays... I will never understand them. The supply room? Seriously?" he scoffed, "There's a cinema not far from here, kid. Take your girl there, give her a proper date instead of playing with inks!"

Caleb smiles, "Thanks for the tip, Sir." he brushed his hair nervously, "And please, could you not tell anyone about this?"

The guard laughs, "Nah, I understand. I've done stupid things too when I was younger. Your secret is save with me. But, I recommend you to back to your rooms. Your _own_ rooms. Don't get yourselves into more serious trouble."

Caleb leaves and I follow him. When we reached the corridor that heads to the dorm rooms, I grab his arm, my eyes glared with fury. "Are you crazy?!" my voice echoes in the corridor. I take a step closer to him so I don't have to use the tone that would attract another guard, "You told that guard that we were going to—" the word could come out of my mouth. Instead, I just grinding my teeth.

"That's the most logical reason I could find." he said, "If you just leave as soon as I told you, I didn't have to do that. I just wanted to help. A payback for what you did for Beatrice. That's all."

I squinted my eyes and close the distance between us. My finger pointed so close to his nose when I threatened him, "If you ever told anyone about this, I swear I'd—"

A slow footsteps on the end of the corridor make my head turned spontaneously. A red haired girl stares at me with her mouth inside a glass, creating some bubbles as she tried to sink her giggle under water. She clears her throat and look at anything other than us as she fixes her hair and keep walking towards the other end of the corridor, then disappears by taking a turn to the girl's bedrooms.

"Well… If we keep standing like this, the next person passing by would have the same thought as her." Caleb raises his eyebrows, his lips curved into an intimidating smile. I took a few steps back and walk straight into my room. After the door closed behind me, I throw myself on the bed, feel more exhausted than I should. The next thing I know, the alarm rings and the sun's peeking from the automatic blinds that begin to open.

I get up and get ready for my first formal initiation day. Start with choosing the right outfit to not only blending with the Erudites, but also to cover my tattoo. It's a good thing that Erudite's fashion is not as different as Candor. Formal and professional, and of course with lots of jackets and long-sleeved shirts filling my closet. I choose to combine them with short skirt and a pair of kitten heels shoes, then look at myself in the mirror, and surprised at how a little color could change me that much. I no longer look cold and boring. Instead, I look cheerful and bright despite my _don't mess with me if you want to live_ look. I tried to do a little smile, and it freak me out on how friendly I look.

After pulling my hair into a ponytail and put on some light makeup, I left my room and look for the nearest elevator. A girl hold the elevator door as she saw me half running toward it. "Hi!" she greeted me with her crisp voice while pressing the floor button, "Nice outfit."

I look down at my clothes, hesitate. "Uh… Thanks?"

"I'm Amber." she reach out her hand, "We haven't officially met, Rain Elizabeth Parker."

I frowned my eyebrows, "How do you know my middle name?"

"Because… It's written on your bedroom's door?"

"Oh, right. I uh… I didn't really pay attention to that."

When I released our handshake, I realize that she is the same girl Caleb and I saw last night. If it's not because of the way she tucks her hair behind her ear, I wouldn't recognize her with those heavy makeup she put on her face. She give me a questionable look, "Too much?"

"I'm sorry?"

"My makeup. You're staring at it."

"Oh, um… I didn't mean to."

"It's okay." Amber smiles, "Even I thought that it's too much for me. But, I ignore it."

"Why?"

Amber takes a deep breath, "Because I don't want people to see me as a naive Abnegation girl. I'm done being modest. I want to look pretty. And I…" she stares at her reflection on the elevator's wall, "I uh… I want to have a boyfriend."

"You don't have to change to find your love. I think you're beautiful without those make up. And I said that after seeing you in your pajamas, blowing bubbles inside your glass."

Amber laughs, "Yeah, when I saw you and Caleb about to make out."

"What?! No! We didn't—"

The elevator dings and the door opens, revealing a crowded dining room. Amber leads me to an available seat at the middle of the room, a few rows away from where Caleb is laughing with a group of Erudite-born.

"Quite a charmer, isn't he?" Amber pour some maple syrup on top of her pancake, "I've never seen this side of him before."

"You know Caleb?"

Amber rolls her eyes, "We're from the same faction, aren't we? Yeah, I know him. But not personally, no. But, I can say that he was one of the most 'Abnegation' person I've ever met. Knowing that he chose another faction shocked everyone, and then his sister…" she shakes her head, "Must be hard for their parents."

Something stab my heart when I remember the look my parents gave me. Suddenly, the greasy bacon on my plate doesn't look appetizing at all. I drink all of the juice in my glass and stand up. Amber nods at my plate and ask for a permission.

"All yours." I said before leaving the dining room. I took out my phone and check my schedule, then press the button on the elevator that brought me to seven floors above. I lean my back to the wall, use the coldness of steel to ignore the unpleasant feeling as my tattoo started to sting.


End file.
